ninja and a regular in tennis together shusuke
by roronoazolosgirl
Summary: read the story to find out!


Name: Terra Echizen

Age: 16

Grade:8

Looks: black hair, black eyes, tall(5' 6"), skinny, has big curves

Personality:nice to people you know and mean to people you dont know. you are over protective of ryoma.

Family:

Nanjiro echizen (dad)

ryoma echizen (brother)

Ayama(mom)(deceased)

suki(cousin)

Past: a good past. You have spent the last 5 years in konoha village. You are an anbu black ops captain. You were trained by tsunadae.

Other: You have a daughter you adopted her when she was a baby. You have an apt. asuma didn't die and sasuke didn't leave for orochimaru. Kurenai's will not fight

at all because she is pregnant. You are in a tree watching ryoma play tennis.

Part 1

You sit up in the tree watching ryoma play tennis. the practice just ended and this other kid came up to him

and started to talk to him. Ryoma said something and it pissed the other kid off. The guy lifted up ryoma by

the collar and was about to punch him and was about to punch him when you intervened. "What the

hell?!"the guy yelled."You touch ryoma and you die. Got it?" you say in a deadly voice. Hes nods and runs off.

"Who are you?" ryoma asks take off your mask and look at him. "Remember me now?"You say.

"T-Terra-nii-chan?!" Ryoma yells. "Yep." You say smiling. RYom ahugs you and you hug him back. "It's

good to see you again Terra-nii-chan."ryoma says. "Hey! Ochibi! Who's this?" a guy asks. "Hey eiji-

sempai this is my big sister terra-nii-chan."Ryoma says. "Yo." is all you say. You Have a SISTER?! You never

told us that!" another guy says. "You never asked momo-sempai."Ryoma says.

"Anyway my name is Terra echizen. You hurt my little brother and you will die. Am I clear?" You say. You lean on a tree. "Oh come on

like a little girl like you can hurt us." Momo says. "Momo-sempai! Don't piss her off!"Ryoma yells at him.

"Why? She doesnt look strong." Momo says. The rest of the tennis team is over where momo is. You are very

very pissed off. Momo and the team looks over to you . You punch the tree you were leaning on. The tree

now has a huge dent in it. Everyone except you has wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Don't ever think about

calling me weak again!"YOu yell at him.

You walk into the woods and start to train. Your knuckles were bleeding from when you punched the

tree. You are punching a rock when the whole tennis team comes into the clearing and see your knuckles.

You ignore them and continue training. "Nee-san! Stop! Your knuckles are bleeding!" Ryoma yells. "Don't

care."You say and continue to what you are doing. Ryoma grabs your hand but wih your strength he cannot

stop you from continuing to punch the rock. You realize ryoma grabbed your hand and you stopped yourself

from punching the rock. "WHAT?!" You yell. "Your knuckles are bleeding let's bandage them up. Ryoma states.

"I'm fine."You say.

Then you sense someone's chakra. You turn your head to the direction the chakra is

coming from. It is itachi's chakra. "Everyone get behind me." You say. Itachi comes into veiw. "What are you

doing here?" You say in a very very cold voice. "Leader-sama wants you in the akatsuki." He says. "I will never

join the akatsuki you traitor!" You yell.

He runs at you and you stand your ground. He is close to punching you when you catch his hand and

flip him over you. Itachi disappears and reappears behind you. (This will take too long to write so i am going

to skip the fight because i already wrote it before and it didn't publish.) "You win this time but i will be

back." Itachi says. "And i will always say no." You say. Itachi leaves. You are bleeding badly.(You told ryoma

and his teammates to go get help halfway through the fight.) Your father, ryoma and the tennis team come

into veiw. You hear someone yell your name and then you pass out. When you wake up you are in the

hostpital. You sit up and look around. You see ryoma on your bedside chair sleeping and your father doing

the same on the other side. You hear the door open."Oh. Your awake Uncle nanjiro and cousin ryoma were

really worried about you." Your cousin says. "I can tell." Yousay. You get up and get dressed. "You shouldn't

be up and walking around." someone says behind you. "And you shouldn't walk in on a lady getting dressed."

You say. "Sorry didn't know you were getting dressed." He says.

You turn around with your eyes closed. "Who are you?" You ask him. "My name is shusuke fuji. I am

one of ryomas teammates." He says. "Ok. If you don't already know my name is Terra echizen. Who is

everybody else?" You ask. "My name is momoshiro takeshi. Sorry for calling you weak yesterday." one guy says.

"It's ok. "You say. "My name is inui sadaharu." Another guy says. "My name is eiji kikumaru." Another one says.

"My name is oishi suichiro" Another guy says. "My name is tezuka kunimitsu." another guy says. "My name is

takeshi. BURNING!" Another person yells. "Kaoru Kaido. hisss" Another person says. "Nice to meet you

all."You say. "Terra-nee-chan! Your awake!" You hear ryoma say. "I have been awake for a while." You say.

"Are you feeling ok?" Your dad asks. "I'm fine dad. I have had much worse." You say. You smack your head.

"Shouldn't have said that." You add. "WHAT!" Everyone yells. "I am leaving now. " You say. "Let's get you

checked up first." Says the docter coming in the door. "Fine." You say glaring at him. The docter finishes

checking on you and says you can go. "Thanks." You say.

You walk out of the room before your fathe, brother, or cousin say anything. "Terra-chan! Wait up!"

You hear your family yell. You turn around. "What?" You ask. "Here are your crutches." Your father says. "I

dont need freaking crutches!" You yell at him. Then someone runs into you yelling,"MOMMY!" "Sai,

sweetie don't do that when mommy's legs are mangled." You say. "MOM?!" Nanjiro and Ryoma yells.

Everyone else has wide eyes. "Yep." You say. (like i said in the intro you adopted her but the thing i forgot to

mention is that nobody except the leaf village knows that.) You pick Sai up and walk away. "Mommy

everybody's waiting for you." Sai says. "where?" You ask looking at her. "At our house." you look at her

again. You didnt know your father, ryoma, and his tennis team were following you. You run into the house

with Sai. "Why are you guys here?!" you uell. " heard you were hurt." Asuma says. "I'm fine now. I just have

to be careful with my legs or a while." "So who attacked you?" Kakashi asks. You see sasuke and say, "Itachi

uchiha." You see sasuke get pissed off (sasuke is like a son to you).

"Calm down sasuke he is long gone." You say. He clams down. You hear a knock on the odor. "I will

go and get it." Said hinata. "Thank you hinata. "You hear at the door: Excuse me can I talk to terra-chan ?"

"Of course hinata says. "Oh great." you say. "What?" kakashi asks. "It's my dad." You say. "What is so bad

about that?" Asuma asks. "He thinks I am weak and I cant protect myself. Oh! And he thinks I actually gave

birth to sai." You say. Everyone laughs. "Yeah exactly." You say smiling. Kakashi comes and puts his arm

around your shoulder. Then your father comes in. "Get away from my daughter you pedophile!"he yells.

You burst out laughing. "Who's the old man?" kakashi asks you. You laugh harder and fell on the floor. Your

dad gets even more pissed. "Uncle kakashi! That's grandpa!" Sai says. You stop laughing and get up off the

floor. "Oh. Sorry about that."Kakashi says. "Uncle?" nanjiro says. "Yep." you say. "Sorry about calling you a

pedophile." nanjiro says. "It's fine. I look like I am 40 but I am actually 25" Kakashi says. "EH!? YOUR

SERIOUS!?" Naruto yells. "Man naruto your slow even I knew that. "sai says. "He never told me." Naruto

says. "hehe !"sai yells. You had hit her over the head. "Don't call him a loser and do

NOT copy sasuke." You say."But mommy! Sasuke's cool!" "I don't care you will not call anybody names."

You say. "Ok fine."Sai says. "Thank you sweetie." You say.

"You are so lucky you are terra's daughter or else you would be so dead!" Naruto yelled. Sai sticks

her tounge out at him. You hit naruto over the head. "And do NOT threaten my daughter!" You yell. 

"Sorry terra-sensei." Naruto says. Kakashi sweatdrops. "Terra why didnt you tell me you had a daughter?"

nanjiro asks. "1) because you didnt ask. 2) I couldn't find you." You answer. "How old is she?" Ryoma asks.

"She is five."You say. Their eyes go wide. "YOU HAD A CHILD WHEN YOU WERE 11!?" Nanjiro yelled. "If

you mean having a child as in adopting a child then yes." You say. "Oh. She's adopted?" Ryoma asks. "I just

said that didn't I? Anyway why are you guys really here?" You ask asuma.

"We need you in konoha. We think we are going to get attacked by the akatsuki soon." Your eyes go

wide. You turn to your father. "Watch sai for me please." YoU SAY. "Sai sweetie, mommy is going to help

protect konoha so you be good with grandpa ok?" You say to sai. "Okay mommy." she says.


End file.
